Unexpected Danger: Second in the Danger Trilogy
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: FINISHED! Marguerite, while mysteriously ill, finds herself in a perilous situation.
1. Sickness Strikes

Title: Unexpected Danger 

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Marguerite, while mysteriously ill, finds herself in a perilous situation.

Disclaimer:  These wonderful characters – sadly – don't belong to me.  However, they are in the good hands of 'The Over Hill Gang' and were originally created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Chapter One

Sickness Strikes

Twittering on the edge of her mattress, her stomach churned harshly and bile rose up her throat, but she swallowed the acidic fluid down determined to not throw up.  Waiting till she felt secure enough, Marguerite finally climbed to her weak feet.  She was dizzy and her head split in two, but she managed to stagger out of her room and make her way cautiously to the kitchen table.  Flopping down on a chair, she was frustrated to find herself out of breath.  She had hoped that her nap would chase the flu bug away, but she was feeling worse.

Professor George Challenger glanced up from his soup and frowned at the dark haired heiress, his brows creasing with concern.  "Are you all right, child?  You look pale."  He reached across the tabletop and placed his hand over her forehead.  "No sign of a fever, but that doesn't mean you aren't coming down with something."

Marguerite Krux swatted his pestering hand away and groaned.  "I feel wretched."  She propped her head up with the palm of her hand.  A couple weeks ago, she had felt the onslaught of the flu begin, but it was bearable.  Today she felt ready to jump off a cliff.  "Where are the others?"

The older man beamed, excitement glittering in his eyes.  "I sent them out to gather an extraordinary specimen for me.  I believe it may be the equivalent of a headache reducer.  After some experiments, maybe it'll be good enough to use for your illness.  I saw it on one of our scooting excursions, but didn't have a container to bring it back with."

Marguerite leapt from her chair, startling her companion, and raced to the balcony where she thrust her head over the railing.  The sour, burning vomit erupted from her mouth and splattered on the branches below before dripping in clumps to the forest floor.  After heaving up every last piece of breakfast, she crumbled to the ground, pressing her cheek against a post.

Challenger was kneeling beside her, gently placing his hand on her quivering shoulder.  "My God, Marguerite, are you all right?"  He carefully helped her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her slim waist.  "Let's get you to your room, young lady."  He guided her back to her bed.

After settling her in, he quietly rummaged through the cabinets for herbs.  He didn't even glance up when he heard the others come off the elevator, returning from their journey.  "Marguerite's very ill.  I suggest we ask the Zanga for a remedy as soon as possible.  If we were back in England, I wouldn't fear it as much, but out here…in this jungle…becoming ill could sign your death warrant."

"What's wrong with her," Roxton demanded in a soft voice.

Challenger smashed some purple seeds.  "She left a lovely gift for the animals over the railing.  She must've emptied everything from her stomach."  He sprinkled the powder into the bowl and handed it to Roxton.  "I want you to give her this.  Make sure she eats every drop."

Roxton accepted the bowl and hastily wandered into Marguerite's room.  He could hear Challenger giving Veronica and Malone orders to retrieve a medicine man.  What he wasn't prepared for was the pale, trembling, and sweaty woman lying helplessly on the bed.  She peered up at him through heavy, glazed eyes and grimaced.  "Don't tell me I'm going to have to eat that."

Roxton chuckled.  "Sorry, Marguerite, but it's the doctor's orders."  He perched him self delicately on the edge of the bed.  He eyed her oddly.  "You look dreadful, Marguerite."  He caressed her cool face with the palm of his hand.  "Mm, no fever.  You didn't eat any unfamiliar berries, did you?  This could be food poisoning."

"I'm not stupid, Roxton." She snatched the bowl from him roughly.  "I take that back.  I've done a couple stupid things while here, but I plan on preventing such foolishness in the future.  Believe it or not, I learn from my mistakes."  Her outburst wore her out and she leaned back into her pillow.  In a small voice she requested, "Please, leave me alone.  You're making me feel worse."

Roxton clenched his teeth and nearly stormed from the room.  _She's always having mood swings.  Three years of her constant bitchiness is enough.  What the hell does she want from us…from me?  _Yet, even as he thought it, he knew he would continue putting up with her mood swings if it meant keeping her safely with him.

End Chapter One

Do I have your attention, yet?  If not, I promise (hope) it's getting better.  


	2. False Recovery

Chapter Two

False Recovery

Part One

By mid-morning, Veronica Layton snuck into her companion's room with a dish of steamy herbal soup to shockingly find the heiress propped up reading a book.  The jungle girl handed the meal over.  "You're looking much better, Marguerite.  That remedy of Challenger's did wonders.  Clarias was going to come today, but do you still need her?"

Clarias was a medicine woman from the Zanga tribe.  She had been tending to a mother in labor last night, but promised to drop in this afternoon to check on Marguerite.  By the color and stamina on Marguerite's face, Veronica assumed that Clarias would be making a wasteful trip. 

Marguerite wrinkled her nose at the smelly soup.  "No, I'm feeling wonderful this morning.  I must have eaten something that didn't settle yesterday."  She handed the bowl back to Veronica.  "I suppose I ought to get up now.  If I don't, Challenger will be in here shoving that horrid medicine down my throat."  She crawled out of bed, slipping on her lavender blouse.  "Are the men here?"

"Malone and Challenger went for a walk around the perimeter.  Roxton is outside chopping wood for Challenger's next experiment."  Veronica brushed back a strand of golden hair.  "He's a brilliant man, but half the time I don't understand what he's rambling on about.  I guess I've really missed a few advances that emerged in the outside world."

It was rare for Veronica to be wistful about her missing time from "the outside world."  To her, the plateau had become home over the decade she'd lived alone in the tree house waiting for her parents to return.  Marguerite smiled warmly at her.  "Things haven't changed all that much; at least not for the better," she reassured her friend.

Veronica gave her an appreciative grin.  "I think I'm going to go find us dinner.  I can't stand another night of herbal soup."  She paused a moment before exiting the bedroom to gather her hunting knife.

Marguerite pulled on her boots, then walked out and onto the elevator.  She swept her hair back and wrinkled her nose.  Her hair felt dirty.  _I really should go take a bath_, she thought.  At the bottom, she walked off the elevator and spotted Roxton hacking away at firewood.  _Should I tell him?  No, I won't be gone long_.

Marguerite crept around him and went to take her bath.

Part Two

Nearly finished, she ducked her head under one more time, marveling in the refreshing feeling of being clean.  Sighing, she began wading towards shore, but a sharp pain shot through her stomach and she struggled to stay above water.  The pain turned agonizing, tearing through her belly in excruciating waves of hot needle pricks.  Holding her side, she used her other arm to propel her self closer to the edge, tears stinging her eyes.  Her body impulsively bent over, doubling over in the pain.  Frightened, she screamed for all she was worth.

Part Three

Roxton raised the ax, but hesitated at the sound of a shrill cry.  In a split second, he was racing towards the sound, panic rising.  Clearing the tree line, he saw Marguerite struggling to crawl her self out of the water hole grasping her stomach.  She was naked and sobbing.  In an instant, he was at her side, yanking her the rest of the way out of water.  He reached over and dragged her skirt over her body.  It wasn't much coverage, but at least it offered her some protection.

He cradled her to him, checking her over for signs of a wound, wondering where the blood was coming from that she didn't seem to realize was there.  "Marguerite, Marguerite," he cupped her tear-streaked face.  "What's wrong, Marguerite?  What's happened?"

"My…st-stomach!"  She howled in pain, squeezing her eyes shut.  "Help me, Roxton!  Make…make it stop!"

Roxton gathered her in his arms and rushed her to the tree house.

End Chapter Two

Hey, I hope you like it so far.  Reviews are always welcome!  Sorry about an typos, I tend to write and spell check too quickly to catch all mistakes. 


	3. Wanting to Tell

Chapter Three

Wanting to Tell

Part One

Roxton paced the length of the tree house, his heavy boots pounding and his hand constantly sweeping through his chestnut hair.  He stopped every so often in front of Marguerite's room, his ears twitching, straining to hear what was going on inside before continuing his long strides.  He was worried as hell and anxious for Challenger and Clarias to give him some reassuring word.

Veronica and Malone stood reasonably close conversing.  Occasionally one would bring her or his attention to the distraught hunter, but could find no consolation.  To say Marguerite was going to be all right may be a lie and neither wanted to give him false hope to cling to.  It would only make it worse in the end.

Finally, Challenger stepped out of her room, his face grave.  He stared pointedly at Roxton before moving towards the pot boiling with water.  "She's going to be fine."  He gathered up the pot with a towel and started back towards Marguerite's room.  "She'll be weak for the next couple of days, but she should pull through with perfection."  With that, he disappeared into the bedroom.

"Challenger," Roxton called after him.  He was thankful to hear that Marguerite would be fine, but now he wanted answers.  What had happened?  Was she attacked?  Wish she bit by something in the water?  Roxton swore that if anyone had hurt her he would kill him with his bare hands…a very slow death.

Part Two

Marguerite's strength finally returned over the course of the next few days.  Challenger had warned the others off from prying, saying that Marguerite wasn't up to discussing her experience.  So, she was treated with curious eyes from the others, but didn't allow it to bother her.  It was her life, her health, and if she wanted it to be confidential then it was her right to do so.

She trudged off the elevator, her back aching and her breasts sore.  She didn't keep a regular monthly cycle anymore for stress and poor diet prevented her body from doing so.  Yet, on a rare occasion, it crept up on her.  She wasn't actually bleeding, yet, but she was certainly feeling the onslaught of PMS.  Her mood bitter, she stomped over to where Roxton was patrolling the fence and snapped, "Can't you follow one simple instruction you worthless prick?  I asked you to bring me back fruit five-minutes ago!"

Roxton, feeling a bit defensively, eyed her coolly.  "I must say I don't think you need any more food."  He indicated her stomach.  "It looks to me that you're starting to fill out nicely."  He didn't really mean it, her blouse was a little snug, but she was still very slender.  Yet, he'd learned over the years that the thing women feared most was loosing their figure and beauty.

Her eyes went wide and he was sure she was going to tear him apart, but to his astonishment she began to cry.  "You bastard," she seethed before whipping around and racing back towards the tree house leaving Roxton very confused.

He followed her into the elevator.  "Marguerite, I'm sorry."  He glanced nervously around the cramped space.  "I…I just…you're just so moody these days."  He bit his lip, fearing he said the wrong thing.

Marguerite sniffled, then turned and buried her face in his shoulder.  "Oh, Roxton, please forgive me.  I should have told you."

They had reached the top, but didn't get out.  Instead, he ran a hand through her hair, kissing her temple.  "Tell me what, Marguerite?"

"Roxton!" Veronica yelled from somewhere in the tree house.  "A T-rex!  Come quickly!" 

Roxton peered down at Marguerite.  "We'll finish this later."  He rushed off, his rifle grasped firmly in his hands.

End Chapter Three


	4. Secret Revealed

Chapter Four

Secret Revealed

They sat out on the balcony listening to the chirping of the crickets.  Marguerite sipped at her coffee, avoiding the matter at hand.  This was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do.  Bracing her self, she began in a low whisper: "You have no right to be angry with me until you've been in my situation."  She risked a glance his way, but returned her attention to the forest.  "I didn't even know what was happening to me.  I never even considered the possibility that I could be…anyway…apparently, according to Clarias, I had a…miscarriage."

Roxton nearly choked on his breath of air, his eyes wide with shock.  "What?" he gasped.  "You were…pregnant?  How did this happen?  I mean, I know how it happens, but we only…we only…had…did…it once!"

Marguerite barked a sarcastic laugh.  "It _only takes once_ you damn idiot!"  She was instantly on her feet, rage seeping off of her.  "I regretted sleeping with you to begin with, but then this had to happen to make it all worse!  And I blame you," she hissed at him.  "You've worked so hard over the years to seduce me and you waited until the moment I was vulnerable to make your ultimate strike!  I must have been stark-raving mad to sleep with you!"

"I beg your pardon, Marguerite, but no one made you do anything!"  He leapt to his feet.  "You slept with me on your own account.  Don't you dare go placing all the blame on me!  Yet, that's so typical of you, isn't it?  You're such a brat in that regard.  Always handing off the blame to everyone else and not able to admit that you're nothing but a devious, manipulative, snobby bitch!"

He felt the sting of her slap.  "How dare you!  You think you can talk down at me just because you are a Lord!  Well, excuse me, _Lord_ Roxton, but I didn't grow up with your luxuries!  I grew up having to fend for myself!  I had to learn to manipulate people in order to survive!  How do you think it was for me not having any family or true friends!  I had to…to…" she gripped her stomach, her color draining from her face.

"Marguerite?"  Roxton reached for her, but she brushed him off with an icy glare.  "Marguerite, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she spat.  "Just leave me the hell alone."  She staggered into her room, still clenching her stomach.  _Damn these cramps!_

End Chapter Four

Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Crisis Begins

Chapter Five

Crisis Begins

Over the course of the next month, Marguerite began to notice subtle changes to her body.  She was gradually gaining weight, her feet started swelling, and she was ravenous.  Another month trickled by…then she felt it: a soft flutter in her abdomen and she knew then her dilemma.  When she had miscarried, what they did not know was that she had been carrying twins.  The thought of going full-term and into labor out here on plateau frightened her in so much she withdrew into herself.

The other four members noticed her changes and her sudden silent persona.  Challenger knew, while the others suspected, the problem.  During dinner one evening, Marguerite realized her condition would soon be impossible to hide and decided to tell the truth.  She cleared her throat.  "I fear I am putting us all in danger," she began quietly, staring down at her plate.  "Three months ago…Roxton and I," she glanced his way, "made a mistake.  Two months ago, I had a miscarriage, but…I'm still pregnant.  Obviously I was carrying twins and only one of them was rejected.  And I'm…I…" tears prickled her eyes.

Veronica rose from her seat and slipped her arms around her friend.  Over the three years, she had come to view the older woman as a sister even though Marguerite was hard to love at times.  "We'll manage, Marguerite," she whispered.  "I'll personally take care of you.  And we'll have Clarias deliver your baby.  You'll be in good hands.  You'll never have to survive alone."

Marguerite began weeping and Challenger joined the two women, stroking Marguerite's arm soothingly.  "Veronica's right, my dear.  We'll take care of you and make sure your pregnancy runs smoothly.  Try not to worry to much, Marguerite."

Malone nodded his agreement.  "You'll be our first priority, Marguerite."

Roxton slowly came to his feet, hesitantly coming to stand beside her.  "Marguerite," he whispered.  "Let me carry some of the burden.  I'll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable."  He was nervous, his hands itching to touch her.  "This is as much as my fault as yours and I'm willing to do whatever you need."

She peered up at them one at a time through her tears.  "Thank you, everyone."  She bowed her head.  "I'm so scared."

Roxton gently brushed the others away, taking Marguerite into his arms.  "I'm scared, too.  But we'll get through this.  I promise I won't let anything harm you.  I'll never leave your side.  Please, don't ever think you can't come to me.  In fact, I want you to promise me that you'll come to me if you ever need _anything_."

"I promise."

End Chapter Five

Was that retarded?  Should I not have made her pregnant?  Oh well.  What's done is done.


	6. Sweet Morning

This one is for Spirita.

Chapter Six

Sweet Morning

Roxton was a silent nervous wreck.  His fragile stonewall was rapidly crumbling and he was wearing himself out trying to keep the pieces together.  The only other time he'd felt so out of control of the spiraling universe was when he had accidentally killed his brother, William.  Yet, he forced a sense of calm around everyone else.  Marguerite needed their care and attention more than he and he didn't want to rob her of that.

Thinking of Marguerite, he winced and regretfully shut his eyes.  How could he have placed her in such a dangerous situation?  He should have known that the risks far outweighed his burning desire.  Having a baby on the plateau was suicide for a foreigner like Marguerite.  Granted, she was as tough as nails, but pregnancy tended to steal one's strength both physically and mentally.

He heard her shuffle into the room; her enlarged belly making it difficult for her to maneuver.  She was now five-months along and her figure was still slender except for the whale growing inside her: making her oddly proportioned and wobbly.  He leapt to his feet to offer her a hand, but she shoed him away.  "You've done quite enough already, Roxton."

He held back the biting remark that rolled around on his tongue.  Challenger told him to expect extreme degrees in mood.  That she would lash out just for the sake of doing so: her pregnancy playing with her hormones and emotions like a game.  So, instead, he played it as sweetly as he could.  "How are you feeling this morning, Marguerite?  Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'd feel better if this baby would just sit still."  She lowered herself delicately onto the chair that Roxton had just evacuated.  "What's for breakfast?  Oh, wait, let me guess: soup!"  She scowled at the word, but then her expression softened and she patted her stomach.  "Ok," she spoke softly (she was not one for _cooing_).  "I'll feed you.  Stop whining."  She smiled warmly up at the hunter.  "Roxton, be a darling and fix your child some meat."

He mocked a bow, smiling.  That was the first time Marguerite had referred to the baby as his.  "I'm at your humble service, madam.  And what would the child prefer?  The dark, tough T-rex blanketed in herbs or the tender raptor sprinkled with…well…herbs?"

She rolled her eyes, a smile dancing in her brown depths, but never touching her lips.  "Anything dark and medium rare."

While Roxton set forth preparing her meal, Marguerite noticed the vase of wildflowers for the first time.  The bouquet of reds and blues were dusted through and through with lavender lilacs.  Lilacs.  They were her favorite.  She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes and she gazed up at the tall, dark man cooking her meal.  "Thank you, John."

When he glanced her way, she indicated the flowers and he smiled at her.  "You're welcome, Marguerite."  Maybe things wouldn't be as dire as he had feared.

End Chapter Six

Thank you so much for the reviews.  I'm sorry it took me longer to post this chapter.  I didn't have access to a computer for an entire day!  I know: it's such a horrid crime.


	7. Evil Returns

I have decided to incorporate my previous story 'Trusting Danger' into this one.  You don't necessarily have to read it, but it would make understanding this a little easier. 

Chapter Seven

Evil Returns

It was a pleasant afternoon and Marguerite was tired of being stashed in the tree house.  She was able to convince Veronica into taking a leisurely stroll to the river where she could take a soothing bath instead of the shower she'd been having since her condition became public.  Roxton was irate with the idea, grumbling about how unprotected a five-month pregnant woman was in the wild.  In truth, he wanted to go along, but Marguerite was adamant about him staying away saying, "You've already got your look."  Yet, in all honesty, she was humiliated with how her body had changed and was embarrassed by the thought of Roxton seeing her naked.

Marguerite floated along in the river, the cool water rejuvenating her mood.  Veronica sat on the edge of the bank, her eyes scanning the surrounding area for any sign of danger.  Nothing was going to happen to Marguerite or the baby on her watch.  "Are you almost finished?  If we're much longer Roxton will send out a search party."

"Oh he can bite himself."  She wrung her hair out and pulled it up into a bun.  "He's never been pregnant before.  Being in the water makes my body feel lighter.  It's relaxing and…" she paused, her pulse quickening and she snapped her head around.  "Did you hear something?"

Veronica listened intently.  "No.  Why?  What did you hear?"

"Nothing, I guess."  Marguerite gestured for Veronica to look away so she could climb out and dress.  "I'm just overcautious.  Being pregnant makes me jump at every noise.  I guess it's the motherly instinct to protect my unborn child."  She sighed, slipping on her skirt.  "I hate all this hormonal bother.  I can't wait to be plain me again."

Veronica chuckled.  "I don't know, Marguerite.  Maybe the change will be permanent.  Maybe it'll be for the best."  In a swift second, her merriment was smothered as she heard a faint whispering.  Was that what Marguerite had heard earlier?  She glanced back at Marguerite to see her frozen in fear.  "Marguerite?  What is it?"

The heiress shook her head and placed a protective hand on her belly.  When her eyes met Veronica's they were filled with terror and shock.  "It's Klor," she whispered.  "He wants my baby."

End Chapter Seven 


	8. Taking the Defense

Chapter Eight

Taking the Defense

Part One

Roxton seethed, his anger bringing an intense headache that only infuriated him more.  Like hell that sorcerer Klor was going to get anywhere near his Marguerite or baby.  Klorichieneremic the Mystical Sorcerer of Malia had entered their lives destroying Marguerite's mind.  He had secretly approached her and had offered her a way home, but had tricked her and haunted her for weeks before vanishing into thin air.  Before disappearing, he had implied that either Marguerite or Veronica was a sorceress or powerful witch, but both women had scoffed at the very idea. Now he was back, months later, to once again use his devious manipulative ways into frightening Marguerite with the oath of taking her baby…_their_ baby.

Roxton slammed his fist against the wall and choked back a scream.  Malone hesitantly approached and licked his lips, glancing down at the floor.  "Roxton, Klor won't harm her.  We've all decided to make sure two people are always with her.  Veronica will even sleep in her room."

"That won't be enough," Roxton barked, fury throwing daggers at everything he looked at.  "Klor's power touches the mind.  Remember last time?  He was in her sleep, in her head; he got inside her soul and made her jump off a bloody cliff!  He doesn't even have to touch her to harm her.  He makes her go crazy!"

Challenger worriedly left Marguerite's room, his expression somber.  "You're upsetting her, old man.  She doesn't need to be anymore agitated than she already is.  Stress isn't healthy for either the mother or child.  I'm concerned about her condition and this turn of events as it is.  Let's not add fuel to the fire."

"What can be done?" Malone questioned.  "Do you think the Zanga will allow us to temporarily move in until after the baby's born and the threat as been defeated?"

"No," Veronica whispered from the doorway.  "We can't bring this evil upon them."  She thought a moment, her face solemn.  "I could ask for them to send a couple warriors, but I don't know what good they will do.  Klor is a mind tormenter.  There isn't a way to protect someone from that."

"I'm going to guard her," Roxton firmly stated, pointing at his chest.  "The devil himself won't be able to stop me from protecting them.  That child she's caring is a part of me, too, and I'll be damned if some psycho sorcerer will take our child away from us!"  Furious and full of enraged adrenaline, he smashed his fist into the wall.  "Damn him!  Damn him for torturing us!  He can't have our baby!"

"He won't," murmured a strong voice.  Marguerite was standing in the doorway of her room, Roxton's yelling dragging her out of bed.  "I won't let him."  She placed her hands on the swell of her belly.  "I'll admit that I wasn't thrilled about this baby.  In all honesty, I wish I weren't having it.  But since I can't change the circumstances, I've come to accept it.  And this is my baby and no one – _no one_ – is taking him away from me."

Roxton was at her side in an instant, taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles.  "And no one ever will, Marguerite."

Part Two

In the murky shadows a dark silhouette watched the exchange with a cold smile.  Marguerite had escaped him the first time; and he feared he would be unable to recapture her.  Yet, the baby was vulnerable and it taking the precious child would bring Marguerite to her knees.  

The baby would be his.

End Chapter Eight

Is this getting corny?  I don't know about this turn of events.  All feedback is welcome as long as it isn't unnecessarily cruel.   


	9. Challenger's Theory

Chapter Nine

Challenger's Theory

A month rolled by without a sign of Klor, but the members of the tree house didn't fall into the rouse.  Marguerite's claim that she could feel him hovering in the distance kept Roxton on high alert.  He had managed to talk the women into allowing him to move his bed into Marguerite's room with the condition that he left whenever Marguerite wanted space, which was frequent.  The stress of waiting for Klor to make his move was wearing on the six-month pregnant woman.

It was mid-afternoon and the heiress sat, plump as a pear, pushing the contents of her plate around in circles.  Lately she had been experiencing cramps; and the urgent need to pee every five-minutes was pissing the dark haired beauty off.  She snapped at anyone who looked her way and refused to accept anything someone offered.  Veronica eventually went for a much-needed walk.  Challenger disappeared into his lab.  This left Malone and Roxton at the mercy of Marguerite.

Malone was positioned at the opposite end of Marguerite furiously scribbling down his every thought.  His tactic was: avoid her and she would avoid him.  "Malone, would you quit that," she snapped.  Apparently his technique failed.  "You're driving me crazy!"  She pushed her plate away, her face scrunched in disgust.  "This is driving me crazy!"  She hoisted her self up and staggered out onto the balcony.  "No wonder I never had the desire to have children," she grumbled.  "I hate being pregnant."

Malone glanced at Roxton who nodded and approached Marguerite.  "But you're going to make a wonderful mother, Marguerite.  You're strong, capable, and stubborn."  He rubbed her arm.  "You're also brave and…beautiful."

"What does that have to do with anything?"  She barked before slowly facing him.  "You…you still think I'm…beautiful…even though I'm as big as a T-rex?"

"Sure.  You can be as big as a T-rex and beautiful at the same time."

She glared at him.  "Jerk."

"What?  What did I say?"

From the table, Malone chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Malone, Roxton, Marguerite," Challenger called.  "Come here quickly!"

The three gradually made their way below, Marguerite's condition slowing them down.  "What is it, George?" Roxton asked anxiously.  "Please tell me you discovered or invented something useful; perhaps a three-month long sedative."

"Hey," Marguerite whined angrily.

"No, no, Roxton, nothing like that.  Actually, I've been thinking out a relatively new theory of mine about telepathic projection."  He paused, waiting to see if he had their attention.  "What if Klor wasn't visiting Marguerite in the flesh?  Well, we already know that.  He comes in the form of nightmares and visions.  We've all agreed that his ability to torment lies in the mind.  Yet, what if it's because he isn't able to physically torment her?  What if he is more like a dream?  Nothing more than a twisted form of a nightmare.  He's sending her images in her sleep, right?  Well, what if he can only do that while he himself is sleeping?"

"It's a fascinating theory, George," Roxton pointed out, "but what good does it do us?"

Challenger's eyes lit up.  Roxton had asked the right question.  "He is vulnerable while using his power."

"That's great," Malone said.  "Yet, there's one problem.  He hasn't invaded Marguerite's mind in a month."

"Oh, but he will eventually," Challenger answered.

"How can you say?"

The professor gestured towards Marguerite.  "When's the best time to strike?  When she's at her most helpless stage."  He stared down at her stomach.  "He wants her baby and she's due in two and a half-months.  He'll show himself then."

Marguerite instinctively wrapped her arms around her belly.  "Well, what if your whole theory is wrong?"

Challenger frowned.  "Then I'm not sure if there is a way to stop him."

End Chapter Nine

Sorry it took a while to post this chapter.  I don't know about the rest of you, but I couldn't access Fanfiction.net for a few days.  Anyway, thanks a million for the reviews.  And Brainfear, I'm honored that you placed me under favorites.  You're the first to do so!  I hope I continue to meet your expectations. 


	10. Dark Secret

Chapter Ten

Dark Secret

Roxton was leaning back in a kitchen chair cleaning his weapons when he glanced up in time to see Marguerite waddling off the elevator.  He titled his head slightly, his eyebrows knitting together in thought.  _She really is radiant_, he pondered somberly.  He'd seen a number of pregnant women in his days, but they had always appeared pudgy and – God forgive his cruelty – ugly.  Yet, his precious Marguerite, though plump, was a stunning sight to behold.  "Good afternoon, Marguerite.  Did you have a pleasant…uh, whatever it is you did?"

She smiled her naturally sly smile.  "I was chatting with Veronica and Malone; and, yes, it was very pleasant.  In fact," she eyed him shrewdly, "it was about a certain Lord John Roxton."  She had managed to shuffle her body over to where he was and lowered herself onto the chair beside his.

He grinned boyishly in response.  "All good things I hope.  You know it isn't polite to talk about people behind their back."

"If you must know, we decided we are going to poison your drink; and after you slip unconscious we'll slaughter you."  She ran her fingertips along the rifle closest to her, her amusement melting away.  "Do you ever think about that night?" she asked in silent seriousness, her eyes searching out his.

Roxton looked away, clearing his throat that had suddenly grown tight and dry.  He knew damn well knew what night she was referring to.  How could he have forgotten how creamy her skin felt, the silk strands of her hair, or how she had moaned in pleasure?  "Why do you ask, Marguerite?"

"I remember," she whispered.  Her movements ceased and her eyes glazed over from the memory.  "You were the most tender, but strong lover I've ever had.  I never thanked you for being gentle and considerate with me.  You didn't push or rush and I…not all men are like that."

"Marguerite," he murmured, covering her slender hand with his larger one.  "Is there something you want to tell me or are trying to tell me?"

She peered up at him, her eyes laced with salty tears that she fought back.  "No.  I just wanted you to know…what I told you.  You were patient and took pleasuring me a priority.  I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful for that."

"Marguerite," he said gently, using his thumb to rub her hand.  "I can't help but think that you're trying to tell me something, but I don't know what you're hidden message is.  Have you had bad experiences with men?"

She looked down at their hands.  "People take advantages of orphan girls."

A moment ticked away before her confession dawned on him and he gasped angrily.  He fell to his knees in front of her chair, his other hand going to caress her face.  "Marguerite, are you telling me a man took what you weren't willing to give?"  A tiny sob was his feared answer and he gathered her into his arms.  "I'm so sorry, Marguerite."  He kissed her temple.  "I'll never let anything harm you again."  He cradled her face against his neck and whispered into her ear: "I love you, Marguerite."

She cried harder, clasping onto him for dear life.  "I want to tell you the same, but I…I don't have the strength."

"Shh, it's all right.  I know.  You don't have to say anything."

End Chapter Ten

AHH!!  Please, no fire and brimstone!


	11. Naming the Innocent

Chapter Twelve

Naming the Innocent

Part One

Marguerite rolled over in bed, wincing as her stomach pressed harshly into the mattress.  Groaning, she rolled again onto her back and glared at the ceiling.  She was tired of being pregnant and the desire to yank the baby out was maddening.  _Just two more months_, she coaxed herself.  _Two more months and I'll be wishing _**not** _to have the baby._

Marguerite was a strong, independent woman who had faced death casually many times.  Yet, giving birth was something she feared more than anything, especially out here in the jungles of South America.  Anything could go wrong and there was no preventing it.  Including Klor's threat.  Though he had yet to immerge, she didn't doubt his presence was hovering around waiting to strike.

Now laced with apprehension, she stroked her stomach protectively.  "Don't worry, little one.  I'll try my best to bring you safely and comfortably into the world."

"And as will I," stated Roxton's husky voice from the doorway.  He was carrying a tray piled high with various foods.  He lifted it up.  "I thought maybe you would be hungry…or at least junior here would be," he commented as he strolled cheerfully into the room.

"Junior?  God, I hope not."  She sat up, leaning against the headboard.  "I have enough trouble keeping track of _one_ Lord John Roxton.  I don't need to strain myself fretting over _two_."  Her teasing smile dissolved as she stared unseeingly at the tray he placed before her.  "I pray for a boy.  It would be easier raising a son here."

"I'm not chauvinistic, but that I must agree with."  He offered her a handful of grapes.  "Here, try some grapes.  I plucked them myself."

His tactic worked for she burst out laughing.  "I remember the first time you said that.  It was as idiotic then as it is now."  Still giggling, she began plopping the fruit into her mouth.  "What do you think of Elizabeth if it is a girl?  No wait, people would be tempted to call her Beth.  Forget it.  How about Vivian?  No, they would call her Viv.  How about Clara?  No…Karlie?  Karlie Veronica Roxton?  No, it isn't smooth enough."

"You're not giving the baby your last name?"

"Of course not, John."

He beamed with pride and acceptance.  "Fine by me.  Now, you keep rambling off girl names, but what if it is a boy?"

"I already have a name picked out."  She licked her lips nervously.  "You may not like it, but I find it fitting."

"Lord Junior?" he teased.

She sighed.  "No."

"Rex?"

"No."

"Plateau?"

"Be serious, John.  I want to name the baby…"

"Tarzan." 

"No, William Malone George Roxton. The name Ned just didn't flow no matter what I did, so I went with Malone."

Roxton gulped, sitting back more firmly, speechless.  "You…you want to name our child…after my brother?"

"Yes, I do.  William was and is an important person in your life.  I want to honor him by carrying on his name.  And it is a lovely name.  Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not in the slightest."  He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.  "Thank you, my love."

End Chapter Twelve

Spirita, my ever loyal reviewer, I'm not mad at all.  I appreciate the input; and I totally agree with your desire to have Marguerite become more open with Roxton, hence why I did Chapter Eleven.  She let Roxton in by telling him her painful secret and insomuch created a tighter bond between them.  Trust me, their relationship is gradually changing for the better.  Thank you so much for your wonderful review.

The line: "Try some grapes.  I plucked them myself." is from the episode _The End Game._


	12. Running Out of Time

Chapter Thirteen

Running Out of Time

She tapped her fingers randomly against the railing as she sat on the bench waiting for…something.  She was impatient but wasn't sure what it was she was eager to happen.  What she did know was that the temperature couldn't possibly steep any higher without breaking her inner thermometer.  She was parading around in her undergarments and a sheet securely wrapped around her whale-sized body.  Roxton had cautiously placed a bowl of ice cubes beside her, but they had melted hours ago and the process of making more took longer than she was willing to wait.  Instead, she had soaked her sheet in the bowl of melted ice and draped it over herself.

Sighing, she shifted as the weight of the eighth-month-old fetus pressed down on her bladder.  For the past few weeks, the baby had been very active, but two days ago the child had grown still.  Marguerite was beginning to panic even as Clarias, who visited once a week, explained to her that it wasn't rare for a baby to stop moving near the due date.  It usually meant the baby had gotten into position for birth.  _Well_, Marguerite had wondered _if the baby's in position then why isn't he or she pushing to get out?_

Veronica was at the table playing a game involving stones and leafs with Malone.  Roxton had reluctantly gone out with Challenger earlier.  The professor had used the rouse of wanting to gather herbs that only grew around the raptors' hunting grounds.  In fact, Challenger had wanted to have a discussion with Roxton to make sure the younger man was indeed ready for the responsibility that was quickly approaching.

Marguerite heard Malone slap his stones on the table and Veronica yelp in glee.  Marguerite smiled resignedly and mused over the past few months.  Marguerite, ever growing larger, wasn't able to stay in her tight clothing for long.  Veronica had taken it as her own mission to insure that Marguerite always had fitting clothes.  She had sewn three separate maternity dresses, two pants, and two shirts for Marguerite to wear.  The heiress would always be grateful for the kind act.

Marguerite hissed as a sharp pain blossomed in her stomach.  A swift kick from the baby and Marguerite was gripping the railing.  She had felt this before.  Clarias had told her it was false contractions that would most likely happen a few more times until the real thing.  Yet, nevertheless, every time it made Marguerite nervous.

Veronica glanced over from the game.  "You ok, Marguerite?"

"Yeah, the baby's begun moving again.  Took me by sur—," she clenched her teeth.  "Ahrg, it thinks my stomach is a trampoline."  She rubbed her stomach soothingly.  "Settle down, little one."  In response, the baby kicked again – harder.  "Come now, give your mother a break."

"So, have you decided on a name yet?" Malone questioned.

"Yes.  We've got both a girl's name and a boy's name picked out."

Malone smiled warmly, abandoning the game to join Marguerite on the bench.  He was loosing anyway.  "Well, what are they?"

"Well," she looked back and forth between her two friends.  In the four years they had lived together in the tree house, they had truly become a family.  "Lillian Veronica Roxton or William Malone George Roxton.  All after people very dear to me."

"Oh, Marguerite."  Veronica rubbed her arm.  "That's so sweet; and we are so honored."

"Why Malone," Malone asked.

"Sorry, Ned, but your first name just wasn't working," Marguerite teased.  Then she gasped, gripping her stomach.  Another, more constructing pain followed.  Wetness seeped from between her legs and her eyes widened in fear.

Malone leapt from the bench, uncertainty overriding his desire to take charge.  Veronica, more confused by the birthing process than either of them, ran to get towels screaming, "Ned!  Boil some water!"

Malone jerked, then hurriedly went to obey the order.  "It's going to be ok, Marguerite," he called over his shoulder as he poured water from a bucket into the pot over the fireplace.  "I heard that it takes time.  Some women go in and have to wait hours before the baby is born.  When the others get back, we'll send someone to get Clarias."

"Shut up, Ned!  This baby isn't going to wait for Clarias!"  She moaned and swung her feet up onto the bench.  "God, I don't want to have my baby like this.  Oh, please, little one, don't come out yet.  Please wait for Challenger and Roxton."  She screamed as a wave of rippling pain exploded.  "Damn it to bloody hell why can't you be patient!"

"Its your baby, Marguerite," Veronica stated, placing the towels all around the lower section of her body.  "You're not very patient either."  She sighed, softening even more.  "Don't worry, Marguerite.  We'll take care of you."  She glanced over at Ned.  "Go get water from the spring.  We'll use it to cool her down."

Tears leaked from Marguerite's eyes and she clasped one of Veronica's hands in her own.  "Thank you, Veronica."  She squeezed her friend's hand as she felt another contraction take over.  When it subsided, she gazed pleadingly into the other woman's eyes.  "I want you to make me a promise.  If…if I don't make it…take care of my baby.  I know Roxton will be a loving father and a good provider, but the baby will need a mother figure, especially if it is a girl."

"Don't say stuff like…"

"Promise me, Veronica," she said fiercely.  "Promise me or I can't do this."

"I promise," Veronica whispered.

Marguerite screamed.

End Chapter Thirteen

Ok, hence the fact I've never had a baby, I'm not an expert on the birthing process.  So, just go with the flow.  Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.  I appreciate every one.


	13. Labor of Love

Chapter Fourteen

Labor of Love

Part One

They were nearing the tree house when both heard anguished cries and glanced shockingly at each other before sprinting toward their home.  They bounded onto the elevator as another screech stung their ears.  Upon reaching the top, Roxton threw his hunting gear to the floor and raced to Marguerite's side.  Her sweaty face was beat red from the strain and tears ran freely down her cheeks.  Her hair was tussled and her fingers white as they gripped onto Malone's hands who was sitting behind her supporting her back.

He touched Malone's shoulder.  "Thank you, Ned, but I'll take it from here."  He slid behind Marguerite positioning her between his legs and allowing her back to rest against his chest.  He offered his hands, which she gladly took and squeezed as she bared down once more.  He kissed the top of her damp head before peering up at Veronica who was at the other end.  "How is she doing?"

"I can answer for myself," snapped Marguerite.  "I'm not an invalid!  I am giving birth, damn it!"  She howled as the baby pushed on her.  "God damn you, Lord John Roxton!  Why the bloody hell did you do this to me!  I hate you, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Challenger stepped forward.  "Don't loose your temper, John.  She's just ranting and raving because of the pain."  He pressed a wet cloth to the woman's face.  "How are you, Marguerite?  Would you like me to get a pain remedy for you?"

"YES!"

"Alright, but I can't administer it until after the baby is born.  So, be real strong and give a few more powerful pushes."  He joined Veronica and peered between the mother's legs.  "I don't see the child's head, yet."  He washed his hands in one of the buckets before placing a couple fingers inside her.  "I feel the baby, Marguerite.  He or she is right there.  Give me a strong push when I say."  He turned to Malone.  "Get me a blanket to wrap the child in.  And I'll need a pair of scissors to cut the cord."  He looked back at Marguerite.  "_PUSH_!"

Gritting her teeth, she pushed until her veins popped from around her eyes.  She collapsed back against Roxton, sobbing.  "I…I can't do this anymore.  I can't…push our baby out."

"Yes you can," he soothed, placing soft kisses everywhere he could reach.  "You're doing just great, Marguerite.  You can do this."

"Oh yeah, why don't you try it!  You push this watermelon out of a pea hole!"  She sighed, exhaustion making her whisper.  "I can't, John.  I just can't do it.  It's too much.  I'm so…tired…and…weak.  I've been at this for two hours now."

_Two hours_, the hunter thought disdainfully.  _She's been doing this two hours and I wasn't here to help her?_  Feeling guilty, he wrapped his arms around her and nestled his nose in her hair.  "I'm sorry, darling, but you have to keep pushing.  This baby can't just stay there.  He or she needs to come out."

"I know," she murmured.  "Ok, George, I'm ready."

"Then, push, Marguerite," he commanded gently.

She bore down again…and again…until finally Challenger exclaimed, "The head is out!  One or two more great pushes and you'll have your baby!"

She screamed in agony and a few moments later the sound of a baby's cry filled the room.  Challenger placed the infant into the towel that Malone had given Veronica.  Veronica gently placed the squalling newborn on Marguerite's stomach as Challenger cut the chord.  "You have a beautiful baby boy, Marguerite."

Marguerite felt another strain and stared in horror at Challenger.  "George, what's happening?"

He chuckled softly.  "It's ok, Marguerite.  You're delivering the placenta.  It'll hurt, but not nearly as much as giving birth."  He gestured for Veronica to take the baby and clean him, which she did.  "Just let it happen, Marguerite; you may have to push a couple times."

She nodded and began lightly pushing, but it wasn't working.  Finally, she braced herself and pushed wholeheartedly, then gasped and cried out, "You're wrong, George!  I think…I think…there's another one!"

Part Two

It was the middle of the night; Marguerite was fast asleep, worn out from labor.  Roxton held William Malone George Roxton in his arms and gazed adoringly at his son.  Who could imagine that such a tiny person would grow to be a full-grown adult?  He stroked the baby's cheek with his thumb.  "Hey, little fellow, welcome to the world."  He slowly strolled over to the crib that the three men of the tree house had built months ago, placing the slumbering infant inside next to his sister, Lillian Veronica Roxton.  "Sleep well my little angels."

End Chapter Fourteen

FINALLY!  Ok, now the twisted stuff begins.  HA-HA-HA!!! 


	14. Pairing Up

Chapter Fifteen

Pairing Up

Part One

Marguerite was spending her third consecutive day in bed being tended to by the others, especially Veronica whom she was more content with discussing her discomforts with.  The men didn't need to know about her tender breasts or the soreness between her legs; or how she found nursing to be amazing but painful.  Veronica didn't understand the woes or wonders either, but confining in another woman was much more appealing than expressing her distresses to the men.

Shifting, she winced and cursed Eve for her transgression in the Garden of Eden.  Either that or she had evolution to blame.  "Roxton," she called out as strongly as her raspy voice would allow.  "Please bring me the babies."  She had been annoyed when the others had made the decision of keeping her children in Roxton's room, but it really was for the best.  Marguerite herself couldn't get out of bed.  The labor had robbed her of her mobility and strength; the raging heat not aiding in her poor condition.

Within moments, Roxton came sauntering in with a baby cradled in each arm.  He had been nervous the first couple days, but eventually his confidence grew.  He had to be strong for both the children and Marguerite.  "Well, my darling, who do you think should be fed first?  Lord William or Lady Lillian?  Both of whom are bloody hungry and very demanding…I wonder who they get that from."

"Careful, John," she warned half-heartedly.  Then she reached for her daughter.

"Ah," Roxton agreed as he handed the tiny newborn over.  "Ladies first.  Wise choice.  We should teach our children the proper manners of society despite the fact they'll be growing up in a bloody tree surrounded by damn dinosaurs and distraught ape men."

Marguerite's whimsical mood evaporated.  "Are you saying you don't think we'll ever find a way off the plateau?  That our children have to not only be born here, but die here as well?  Are you giving up, Roxton, at the time that it is most important to find a way home?"  Her blouse now open, she guided Lillian's mouth to her nipple and hissed as the infant sucked.  "Damn it, John, I don't want to raise Will and Lillian to fight off dinosaurs!  They deserve so much more than that."

"I know, but we've been here four years now.  You have to accept the possibility that we may never get off this plateau.  And in case we never do, we have to raise Will and Lilly as though they will be here even after we pass away.  You don't want them naïve and unprotected do you?"

"Of course not!  I just…I just can't stand the thought of them being alone out here in the wilderness once the rest of us have perished."  A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  "Then again, maybe they won't be alone.  Ned and Veronica may have children of their own someday."

Part Two

Ned Malone, writer extraordinaire, glanced over at his partner in crime with his mouth gaped open.  Then he began to chuckle.  "Serves us right for eavesdropping."  He strategically moved one of his stones.  "Then again, we had done it in good faith…and accidentally.  Is it our fault they talk so loud and we just happen to be sitting at the table playing a game?"

Veronica smiled warmly, taking her turn.  

Malone shook his head at her brave move.  "Have they ever considered the possibility that I may just prefer Clarias," he asked straight-faced before glancing up at the blonde opposite him.  "Or maybe even Challenger?" he blankly joked.

Veronica giggled.  "That's awful, Ned."  She peered down at the stones and leafs that littered the table.  "Do you…do you really find Clarias…compatible?  I mean: she is a brilliant and beautiful woman.  I can see why you would like her so much, but I just always thought that she was too…well…old for you."

"Veronica…I was teasing."  He made a swift move.  "Clarias must be fifteen years my senior, but…she would make a wonderful wife for Challenger.  She's stimulating and finds the world just as intriguing as the professor.  Imagine putting those two minds together in the same laboratory.  We would never see them again except for when they're ready to show us their next invention or remedy."

Veronica glanced behind Malone and murmured.  "Speak of the devil."

Malone glanced back to see Challenger escorting Clarias off the elevator.  "Hello, Clarias.  Are you here to check on Marguerite and the babies?"

"Good afternoon, Malone.  Yes, I'll check on them later.  George and I want to experiment on a mixture of herbs first."  She smiled politely then followed Challenger down into his laboratory calling over her shoulder, "If Marguerite needs something let her know I'm here."

Once out of view, Malone and Veronica looked at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter.  "I don't know, Malone.  You just may be right about those two."

"I guess that just leaves you and me."

Veronica smiled and said softly: "Yeah, I guess it does."

End Chapter Fifteen

Sorry it took a while getting this chapter in.  I had to go out of town.  FORGIVE ME!!  Anyway, I'm thrilled about the reviews.  Thank you.  Thank you.  **_THANK YOU!_**  I don't know if I can convey enough to you all how much your reviews mean to me.  I honestly continue to write because of them.  (On a side note, I have this freaking splinter in my finger that won't come out!  And it's driving me up the wall.)


	15. Shattered Dreams

Chapter Sixteen

Shattered Dreams

Part One

In the dead of end, she bolted up screaming.  Frantic, she stumbled out of bed and in a murky haze she staggered hysterically toward Roxton's room.  The hunter was already up, awoken by her shriek, and was gripping his rifle as she rushed in.  "What is it, Marguerite?  What's happened?"

She ignored him, racing straight to the crib and peering down inside.  Sobbing, she grasped the side of her babies' bed and collapsed onto her knees.  She felt Roxton wrap his arms around her, but she was disconnected from it.  Instead, she sat holding onto the crib and shaking.  "I…I felt him…he was…here," she explained between her crying, gasping for air.  "Look in the crib…tell-tell me what you see.  I can't…I can't trust my own eyes.  He could be playing one of his devious tricks on me."

Roxton peered over into the crib and felt his heart constrict.  He tentatively reached a hand inside and rested it on the blanket that Veronica had so delicately sewn.  Under the blanket was the tiny lump of his slumbering son.  He moved his hand over toward his daughter.  A lump clamming his throat, he clenched his jaw when his hand fell on the mattress.  Lillian was missing.  He had known she was when he first looked inside, but feeling the actual empty space made the nightmare more real.

He bolted to his feet and in a blind rage gathered his weapons.  His boots pounding harshly on the wooden floor woke William who began to fuss.  "I'm going to get her back," he seethed.  "I'll bring her home, Marguerite.  I swear it."

An exhausted Malone tapped on the door.  "Something woke me, then, I heard talking."  The scene before him registered and all the remainder of sleep ebbed away.  He glanced worriedly over at Marguerite who was now standing on shaky feet holding William tightly in her arms.  "What's wrong?"

"He took her," Roxton snapped not at Malone, but at himself.  A man had snuck in here and stolen his daughter right from under his nose.  His guilt was stretching the limit, driving him crazy.  "Now I'm going to get her back."  He stormed out of the room, loaded with weapons.

Malone followed the retreating father.  "I'll wake the others.  We'll go with you."

"No," Roxton barked.  "You need to stay here with Marguerite and William.  I'll go alone."

"You can't go alone," Marguerite stated firmly as she approached him, carrying William securely in her arms.  She had hidden her tears away: her anger now on the frontline.  "You don't know where they are or how to stop Klor.  We need a plan of attack.  I won't risk Lillian's life with your rashness.  We need to wake the others."

"We're already awake," Veronica said as she and Challenger came out of their separate rooms.  "And Marguerite's right.  If you want to safely bring Lillian back then, you need to formulize a better plan than roaming blindly around the plateau."

"Well, what the hell can we do," yelled Roxton, smashing one of his rifles onto the table.  "That bloody bastard took my daughter and I'm not going to sit around on my ass while you "formulize a better plan"!  Lilly is only two months old.  She is completely helpless."

The hard, loud voice of his father disturbed the already tense baby who began shrieking.  Marguerite bounced William soothingly, glaring up at Roxton.  "I feel your anger, too.  I carried these children inside me for eight months.  I feel the loss so strongly it will tear me apart if I let it.  I want her back as much as you do, but running aimlessly will not bring her back any faster.  In fact, it may not help her at all.  And I'm not willing to risk Lillian or you."

Roxton stared down at the rifle he had slammed onto the table.  Glancing back up, tears of frustration danced in his tormented eyes.  "You're right, but I…I just don't know what else to do," he murmured faintly.

"I suggest we go to Malia," Challenger stated matter-of-factly.  "That is, after all, where this sorcerer is from.  We could ask the Zanga if they've ever heard of such a place or tribe and, hopefully, they will know where to find this Malia."

Veronica nodded.  "Challenger's right.  We should all go to the Zanga.  Marguerite and William can stay with them while the rest of hunt down leads."

"Why would I have to stay," Marguerite questioned hotly.  "Lillian is my daughter.  I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines.  Besides, Klor's connection is with me.  I can sense his presence.  I'll be more of help to finding her than any of you."

"Mm," Challenger pondered.  "She does have a valid point.  Yet, what about William?"

"I trust Clarias."

"I don't like it," Roxton said.

"Then you can stay at the Zanga with William," Marguerite snapped.  "I'm going to help find my daughter.  And that's final."

Roxton looked at the others for support.

"I would offer to stay behind," Challenger said.  "Yet, I'm afraid you may need my expertise along the way."

"And I know the land and tribes better than any of you," Veronica pointed out.

"Well," Malone looked from face to face.  He didn't really have much to contribute except for extra manpower.  "I could stay with William."

"We may need you," Roxton muttered, scratching his head.  "Yet, I'm not comfortable with leaving William without one of us being with him.  Not that I don't respect and trust the Zanga.  I just…it makes me nervous as hell with all things considered."

"No," Malone decided.  "I'm going to stay with William.  If something goes wrong…wouldn't we all feel more comfortable that someone will be there to take care of him…take him back to the tree house if needs be?"

Marguerite came over and hugged Malone briefly.  "Thank you, Ned."

Part Two

The following morning, loaded with weapons, they headed out.

End Chapter Fifteen

Again, thank you for the reviews.  Today, being Saturday, means that _The Lost World _will be at 1:00PM and repeated on Sunday at 1:00AM!!!  YEAH!!!  You all know what I'll be doing: taping the blasted episode!  (I've gotten in the habit of taping all the episodes.  I'm such a (_proud_) loser.).


	16. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Seventeen

Calm Before the Storm

Despite Marguerite's passionate claims, she was feeling torn about leaving her son with the Zanga for an unknown period of time.  Knowing that Malone was staying behind to care for William abated her guilt a minor degree, but what if something did happen to the rest of them?  William would not have only lost his sister, but his mother and father as well.  Was that fair of Marguerite and Roxton to do?

Marguerite, after discussing William's habits to Clarias, went to join Roxton by the fire pit.  She hesitated a few feet away.  He was cradling William in his left arm, eyes brimming with tears that he refused to shed.  He used his right hand to gently stroke the baby's stomach, face, and hands.  William smiled contently at his father's ministrations and Marguerite was sure that he would've laughed if he were able.  Roxton raised William higher, planting a kiss on either cheek.  "Don't forget us, William."

A tender, sad smile formed on Marguerite's lips.  Roxton was a wonderful father.  For the past two months he had cared for the children, taking an active part in their lives while Marguerite dealt with the aftermath of birth and hormones.  She could tell by the sparkle in his eyes every time he was with them that he loved them beyond all else.  And through his love for their children, Marguerite had begun to love him more.

She approached, making her presence known.  "Between Clarias and Malone, he is in good hands."  She used a hooked finger to caress the infant's face.  His skin was smooth and cool to the touch.  She glanced up at Roxton who stared intensely back at her.  "John…I…"

"I know, Marguerite.  I know."

"No," she insisted.  "I don't think you do."  She gathered William into her arms, gazing down at his sweet face.  She adored his eyes.  He had his father's eyes.  "I know things have been off between us since that night and it's – get ready for this – mostly _my_ fault."  Her head snapped up sharply to stare him down.  "And don't expect another admission like that from me in a long time."

"I wouldn't dare," he joked, smiling.

She gave him a sideways look before continuing: "Anyway, I…things will never be the same now that we've got the twins.  And I…well…I'm not so sure I want things to go back the way they were."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're a family now and…I want…"

He waited patiently for her to finish her thought.

"There you here," Challenger exclaimed.  "We better get a move on it if you want to cover any ground today."

_Excellent timing, old man_, Roxton thought sarcastically, but then felt ashamed.  He watched as Clarias joined them and took William from his mother.  Saddened by the thought of leaving his son, Roxton gave the baby a tender kiss.  "Behave lad or you'll be in big trouble when we return."

"Oh, and how would you punish a two-month old?" Marguerite asked lightly, bending down and planting a handful of kisses all over her baby's face.

"I'll move him into your room."  He grabbed his chest and his face widened in horror.

Marguerite playfully swatted him.  "That wouldn't be a punishment, but a rescue."

Veronica and Malone wondered over and the writer tentatively stole William from Clarias.  "Hey, little buddy.  It looks like you're stuck with Uncle Ned for a while."  Turning solemn, he peered up at his friends.  "Be careful."  He glanced over at Veronica and his expression softened and he spoke softly: "I mean it."

Finishing with their goodbyes, Roxton led the others away from the Zanga village.  Marguerite tried to ignore the dread that filled her heart.

End Chapter Seventeen

Mmm…I know you may be getting tired of reading this, but…THANK YOU for the reviews!!!


	17. Feeling the Enemy

Chapter Eighteen

Feeling the Enemy

Part One

The night was humid and did nothing for Marguerite's declining spirit.  They had been wandering in a figurative circle for three weeks without any sign of Klor or her precious daughter.  Barbeties, a Zanga hunter, had admitted to have hearing stories about the Malia.  He claimed the devious sorcerers were to the North, but if that were true, they were far beyond the region anyone had dared to explore before.  The search party had reached the outer limit of the jungle.  Beyond was a vast, forlorn and barren desert.  The group had set up camp just within the tree line, facing the stretch of sand.

Roxton glanced up from cleaning his rifle – which didn't need to be cleaned – and his eyes softened as they fell on Marguerite.  She was perched on a fallen tree gazing out into the nothingness with despair.  Slowly, he put his weapon away and drifted over to her, taking a seat beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  "We'll find her, Marguerite.  We have to."

"She's slipping away, John."  Marguerite sighed, tears pooling in her eyes.  "I used to be able to feel her, but I can't now.  At least not as strongly as before.  Do you think she's forgotten me?  She was only two-months old.  What if she doesn't remember me?  What if she does, but she thinks I abandoned her?  What if she doesn't think I love her anymore?  What if she's crying for me right now and wondering why I'm not rushing to soothe away her fears?"

Roxton pulled the brokenhearted mother closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.  "She hasn't forgotten you, darling.  She loves you so much and knows that you love her, too.  Lilly may not be able to recall your face, but she'll know you when you hold her.  When you sing to her.  When you love her in that unique way only a mother can love.  Don't you worry, love, Lilly will remember you."

"Oh, John, you can be so sweet when you want to be."

He smiled bashfully.  "Yeah, well, don't get to comfortable with it.  I'll be me again once we're all back home."

"That's fine with me.  I love you just the way you are."

He tilted his head slightly and looked at her oddly.  "My God, Marguerite, did you just profess your love to me?  Quick!  Find Malone!  He has to write this down so there'll be proof!"  His smile melted away as he gazed down into her eyes.  They were murky and misted over with lust.

She watched his Adam's apple quiver and she licked her lips in anticipation.  His warm lips were soft and firm and she yearned to feel them once again.  She slowly leaned closer and captured his mouth with hers.  It was a passionate, needy kiss that ignited the fire within her.  She wrapped her arms around him and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

Then she felt it.  The dark shadow didn't creep up on her, but washed over her in a thundering wave that took her breath away.  Marguerite's eyes flew open and shoved Roxton back, scrambling to her feet and swinging herself around.  She was alert and frightened, her eyes darting every which way.  When they settled on the shocked hunter, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.  "Who are you?"

"What?" Roxton exclaimed.  "Marguerite, what's wrong?"

"Who.  Are.  You."

"Lord John Roxton."  He took a step closer.  "Now what is this…"

"No!"  Marguerite stumbled back.  "Don't come near me!"  She whipped her head around looking for the others.  "Where are the others?  What did you do to them?"

Roxton glanced around.  "They must not be back from their perimeter check."  He paused then, softened his voice as much as possible.  "Marguerite, please, tell me what's wrong."  He cautiously inched closer.

"_Stay back_," she screeched.  A high-pitched crackle erupted in her ears and she clasped her hands over them and screamed.  "Stop it!  Stop it!"  When she saw Roxton coming closer, she turned and bolted.  "Leave me alone!"  She glanced back to see Roxton chasing after her and she cried out in frustration.  Stumbling over a root, she fell onto her hands and knees.  Then she regained her strength and leapt back to her feet, facing Roxton dead on.  "Damn you, Klor.  I've had enough!  Give me back Lillian and leave us the hell alone!"

Roxton's expression turned from confusion to bewilderment.  "Marguerite, I'm not Klor.  It's me…John."

"You may have used your devilish trickery to cast an illusion over me, but I know you're not him.  I felt you when I kissed you.  I felt your evil.  Now, what will it take to get my daughter back?"

"_This way_."

She felt her breath hitch as the familiar command echoed through the jungle: its raspy voice ringing in her head.  She stared at Roxton as realization dawned.  This man before her wasn't Klor, but the sorcerer was out there lurking in the shadows.  "John, did you hear that?"

"No."  Roxton hesitantly approached her, worried that she would run away again.  "I guess you accept that I'm not Klor."

"I…I thought you were because…when we kissed…I felt him."

Part Two

Veronica and Challenger returned to find the couple anxiously waiting.  Marguerite told them what happened – leaving out certain details – and Challenger voiced his opinion that they should all get some sleep and head out at the first sign of light.  They would take turns in pairs of two being lookouts.  Veronica and Challenger took the first watch.  A couple hours slipped by before Marguerite and Roxton were nudged awake for their turn.

"I was hardly sleeping," Marguerite admitted to Roxton once the professor and Veronica settled in.  "How could I sleep with what happened?"

"I know what you mean.  I had just drifted off when Challenger kicked my boots."

Marguerite peered off to the side, then glanced back at Roxton.  "I have to…um…use the ladies' room.  I'll be right back."  She slid off the stump she had been sitting on and scurried off a couple yards away to relieve her self.  At times like these she wished she were a man.

"Marguerite," Roxton hissed a few moments later.  "Keep talking to me so I know you're all right."  When he didn't get a response he sighed and trudged over to the bush he had seen her go behind.  "Marguerite, I said talk to me so I know you're all right.  Otherwise I would have to do a very ungentlemanly thing and come around this bush…Marguerite?  Marguerite!"  He rushed around the bush and felt fear constrict in his throat.

End Chapter Eighteen

Since writing _Trusting Danger_, I've gotten around to reading a handful of _Lost World_ fanfiction.  I must say: you are all doing an awesome job.  In case I haven't read anything of yours: hopefully I will get around to it.

Anyway, I know lately I've been lacking on getting these chapters posted, but please be patient with me.  My brother is getting married in Arizona on September 20th and I'm swamped with responsibility.  I'm in charge of the reception!  And I live in Pennsylvania…2,500 miles away!  AHHH!


	18. Unraveling

Chapter Nineteen

Unraveling

Part One

"Well we have to keep looking," Roxton demanded desperately.  "She couldn't have gotten far."

Challenger and Veronica flashed each other a look before the professor shook his head.  "Roxton, my boy, she disappeared four hours ago.  She could be miles away.  And we don't know what direction she went.  Now I want to find her, too, but I think the best thing for us to do is move on – head for Malia and retrieve Lillian."

At the sound of his daughter's name, Roxton appeared aguishly torn.  As much as he yearned to find Marguerite, she would never forgive him if he passed up the chance to rescue their defenseless daughter.  He could never forgive himself either.  Defeated, he led his friends back over the creek and towards the desolate desert.  _I'm sorry, Marguerite._

Part Two

He watched her approach, his fury igniting from the fear that boiled in his stomach.  Klor knew that they would attempt to rescue the child and there wasn't a force in nature that would stop the witch from joining on the hunt.  Nevertheless, he had hoped in vain that she would have taken the slim chance of staying behind to care for the son.  Who better to raise a baby in the wilderness than one who grew up on the very land?

Part Three

Veronica halted in mid-stride, her ears twitching from a noise she could not decipher.  She glanced at the two men, but they continued on as though they heard nothing…or felt nothing.  Her skin began to tingle as if warning her of some unseen danger, but it was obvious there was none.  She scanned the desert landscape and sighed.  _What is going on?_

Part Four

Klor cursed, banging his fists on the black-iron table.  He had focused to hard and now the blonde witch had felt his presence.  It was bad enough that the dark-haired sorceress was able to feel him, but it was the witch he worried most about.  It was her mother who had cast his people away in the unmerciful desert years ago.

A high-pitched wail erupted in his head and Klor whipped around to glare at the swaddled infant.  If he had known the baby would be such a nuisance, he would have waited to taken her once Halaria had returned.  Halaria was one of the few remaining sorceresses and she was the only one experienced with babies.  Yet, she had taken a consecrated voyage.

Sighing angrily, he reached into the bassinet and patted the baby.  Irritating as she could be, she was still the key to his survival. 

End Chapter Nineteen

Fab, in Chapter Seventeen Roxton wasn't relieved that Challenger interrupted.  His thought: _excellent timing, old man_ was sarcasm.  Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews.  I'm glad I could correct your misconception.  Trust me, Roxton wants to be a family, too.   


	19. Revelation

Chapter Twenty

Revelation

Part One

Her heart beating wildly, she crouched further into the dense underbrush.  Sweat trickled down her back and her face was burning and flushed with exhaustion.  Her muscles screamed their soreness due to her rushed escapade through the forest and desert, and they were now cramping under the strain of her body pressing them into the sand.  Her murky hazel eyes peered between the leaves of the prickly bush at the world around her.

Suddenly a hand from behind clasped over her mouth.  An arm snaked around her slender waist and drew her back until she was firmly pressed against her captor.  Her eyes widened with shock and she squirmed to get away.  When her attempts failed, she reached up over her head, grabbing the attacker by the shoulders.  Shoving the assailant, she kicked back her foot and felt a moment of triumph as the ball of her heel connected with soft flesh.  The attacker squealed, releasing her and stumbling onto his behind.

She leapt to her feet, whipping around to glare disdainfully at the man.  She yanked out her pistol, aiming the barrel between his legs.  "My name's Marguerite Krux and I've come for my daughter, Lillian."

The man's face broke out into a malicious smirk.  "Oh, so you are the sorceress Klor fears."

"Yes," Marguerite hissed.  "I appear to be.  Now I just trekked through a forest and across an open desert for three days.  Don't patronize me.  I want my daughter and I want her now."

The man slowly rose to his feet.  "My name is Hoshi.  I am not a sorcerer like Klor.  In fact, I am merely one of his many humble servants."

"You will take me to Klor."  She cocked her weapon.  "Do I make myself clear, Hoshi?"

"Very clear, my lady."  He eyed the gun oddly.  "This way, if you will."

Hoshi led Marguerite through the gates that housed Malia.  Everything was made from sand rock and beautifully colored glass.  She followed him down three flights of stairs and across a remarkable garden fit for the City of Babylon.  Moments later, he ushered her through a thick wooden door out into a barren stretch of desert surrounded by walls where he left her, slamming the door behind him.

Marguerite whirled around, banging on the door.  "Hoshi!  Hoshi!  Open this door you little bloody toad!"

"Tsk, tsk, such language from a lady."

Marguerite twirled around, her weapon raised.  "Klor, you son-of-a-bitch, where's my daughter?"  She scanned the walls, but couldn't find the way he had entered.

"That is not nice, my dear."

Sand rose in heaps, swirling violently in the air.  The hot sand flew into Marguerite's mouth, up her nose, into her clothes.  She was blinded by the thick sheet of sand, unable to see a foot in front of her.  The force knocked her to her knees and she cried out as the sand lashed her flesh.  "Damn you!  Damn you, you bastard!  Why are you doing this?"

"For my survival, my dear."

Her world went black.

Part Two

Something was nagging at the back of her mind, tugging persistently in the attempt to grab her full attention.  Yet, the harder Veronica concentrated the more difficult it became to decipher what her unconscious wanted her to know.  Finally, she took a few deep-cleansing breaths and allowed her mind to wander.

Challenger glanced her way, then grasped Roxton's arm to stop him from continuing on without them.  "Veronica?  Are you all right, child?"

Her eyes snapped open.  "They're alive.  They're in Malia.  We're heading in the right direction."

Roxton rushed forward, grabbing her shoulders.  "How do you know this?"

"I…I don't know.  I just…do."

Roxton glanced between his two friends then hurriedly marched off.  "If we're heading in the right direction, then let's get a move on it.  We can't be too far away."

"Roxton, wait," Veronica called after him, hurrying to catch up.  "We need a plan.  This city is full of sorcerers and sorceresses."

"She's right," Challenger chimed in.  "We can't just stroll up and ring the door bell."

"You're right.  I'm going to stroll up and shoot my way in.  If Marguerite is there, then she's in grave danger.  Klor has tried to kill her before and I don't think he'll hesitate to try again."

"No," Veronica whispered.  "He wants her alive…at least for now.  I don't know how I know this, but trust me.  I don't believe he wants her dead, yet.  He has a purpose for keeping her alive, but I don't know what for."

"Let's go find out."

Part Three

She struggled through the fog, her eyes cracking apart and squinting at the light.  Marguerite groaned, her head pounding.  She glanced around and moaned when she realized she was still in the sand pit.  Yet, she was alone.  She staggered to her feet, peering around her.  "Damn you," she muttered.

Suddenly the door she had been led through thrust open and Klor entered carrying a bundle in his arms.  "I believe you came for this."  He held out the baby.

"Lillian!"  Marguerite reached for her child, but Klor pulled the infant out of reach.  He waved his finger at her and said: "Marguerite, I just wanted you to be aware that I have a bargaining chip.  She is alive and healthy, but if you make a mistake, she will not stay that way."

"You won't harm her."

"Oh, will I not?"

"No, you've already admitted that you need her to survive.  Whatever the hell that means."

"It means, my dear, that she is the key to my survival.  A witch cast my people and me here years ago.  The only way to break her bound is if she or someone from her bloodline undoes it.  This witch has left behind two children.  One of her children is that witch jungle friend of yours.  The other one…is you."

Marguerite gasped.  "No.  That's not true."

"It is, my dear.  Before Veronica's mother met her father, she had taken another as her lover.  This other man was a sorcerer…your father.  Combining a witch's power with a sorcerer's is astounding when unleashed.  Luckily for me, you have not tapped into your full power.  Yet, with training, your precious child will be our savior."

"Like hell she will!"  Marguerite clenched her teeth in rage.

"I know she will.

"This is absolutely mad!  Why should I believe any of this?"

"You do not have to."  Klor turned and fled the room, locking the door behind him.

End Chapter Twenty

**Spirita**: I wish I could write longer chapters, too.  If only I could spend an entire day in front of my computer…/sigh/ I don't like these dinky chapters either.  **Ariadne**: does this chapter answer your question?  **Everyone**: thank you so much for your reviews.  I hope to wrap this up in the next couple of weeks.  Thanks so much for all your support.


	20. Regrouping

Chapter Twenty-One

Regrouping

Part One

For the last ten miles they had been able to watch the City of Malia slowly draw nearer as they trekked across the scorching desert.  Roxton had gone into a steady trot the last four miles and was breathing heavily as he pressed his back against one of the outer walls, waiting for the other two to catch up.  Veronica was the first to reach him.  "Roxton, over-exerting yourself won't help any."

"Taking our time won't either.  I want to trust your feeling, Veronica, but with Marguerite…I have to run on instinct.  I think Klor will kill her sooner rather later and I won't let that happen."

"Roxton, my boy," Challenger huffed, as he settled in beside the hunter against the wall.  "We all want to get Marguerite and Lillian out alive, but running in blind with rage is foolish.  You must think, man!  We need a way to get in without drawing attention to ourselves.  If Klor knows we've arrived, he may take desperate measures."

"Well, what do you suggest, George?  And think fast, old man.  My wife and daughter are being held captive in there with a crazy sorcerer whose motives are unknown, but certainly sinister."  He took a deep breath.  "And yes, I'm aware that Marguerite isn't my wife.  I don't know why I said that."

"We do," Veronica murmured.

Roxton glanced her way, then, hastily began to walk the perimeter of the wall in search of a way in.  "What does he want with her anyway?  I've never understood why Klor began haunting Marguerite in the first place.  And what the bloody hell does he want Lilly for?  She's merely an infant."

"I wish I could tell you," Challenger commented.  "No one steals a baby without reason.  Yet, I have a feeling it wasn't because he wanted one of his own.  In fact, I've been thinking about that a lot lately.  I'm wondering if he took Lillian in the attempts to lure the rest of us – or a particular member – here."

"But why Lilly and not William…or both of them for that matter.  When he kidnapped Lilly, William was right there in the crib beside her."

"Daughters tend to be a more vulnerable spot," Challenger theorized.  "Yet, Klor knows that we would have done the very same vice versa.  Your son is just as cherished.  So…I'm sorry, John.  I just don't know."

"It's all right, George.  How can anyone understand a madman?"  He paused in front of a three-story steel door.  It had no handles.  "Now how the hell do we open this damn thing?"

Veronica scanned the area.  Her eyes fell on a lever partially covered in sand.  "There," she said, pointing.

"Ah," Roxton reached for the lever.  "The doorbell."  He yanked it down.

In an instant, the ground swallowed them and the three were spiraling down a tunnel along with a mound of sand.  Roxton tumbled in a free-fall, his right knee clipping him in the jaw and his foot slamming into his thigh.  He rolled roughly out of the tunnel and onto the ground, smacking his head against a bush.  He slowly sat up, peering around him.  "You two all right?"

"I believe so," Challenger winced.  _I'm really getting too old for this_, he thought nonchalantly.

"I'm all right," Veronica piped up, examining a scrap on her arm.

Roxton nodded his approval, his eyes scanning around him until his vision caught sight of a light tan hat.  He scrambled over, snatching the hat in his right hand.  "This is Marguerite's hat!  She must've gotten in the same way we did."  He looked around, worry rolling in the pit of his stomach.  "There's another set of prints here.  From look of it, there was a struggle."   

A sharp cry startled the explorers.  Roxton stared up in the direction of a window in a building a few yards away.  The shriek had turned into sobbing and Roxton's heart clenched viciously.  It was Lillian's cries.  Infuriated, he leapt to his feet and sped off with Veronica and Challenger struggling to keep up with the adrenaline-pumped father as he sprinted toward his daughter.

"Lillian!"  He screamed, as he burst into the lower floor, his body whipping around violently, searching for his daughter.  He raced up the stairs and thrust open one door after another.  He slammed open the fourth door and his heart leapt to his throat.  He rushed into the room and picked up the crying baby.  "Oh, Lilly, my darling."  He caressed every inch of the kicking baby and was relieved to find her unharmed.

"I knew you would come," seethed a voice from the corner of the room.

Roxton gradually turned to face the enemy.  "How much power did it take for you to figure that out?"  He glanced towards the door, but Challenger and Veronica had yet to catch up.

Klor stepped closer, chuckling.  "They have been captured by my guards.  Did you honestly think your mission would be this simple?  I knew the moment you had arrived…thanks to your jungle friend, Veronica.  She was sending off…sensations.  She has yet to learn how to control her power."

Roxton narrowed his eyes.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Veronica is special, Lord Roxton.  So is your beloved Margaret."  He stared pointedly at Lillian.  "So is your precious daughter, Lillian.  In fact, Lillian is more valuable to me than any of you.  She holds the power.  Though, I am sure your son has some power in him as well.  Yet, the magic of Marguerite's bloodline tends to run more strongly in the women."

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about," Roxton hissed, clenching Lillian more securely against his chest.  "Yet, I don't believe a word of it."

"I was not really expecting you too.  However, that is not what is important.  What is vital to this situation is that I kill you.  I will not let you or your friends destroy my plan.  I have waited many years for someone to come along who could free us, and I will not let you ruin it!"

Two bulky men entered room, each grabbing one of his arms.  Klor stepped over and snatched Lillian from him.  Roxton saw red and he thrashed against his restraints.  "You leave her alone, damn you!"

Klor nodded to one of the men who then slammed his fist against Roxton's temple, knocking him out cold.

Part Two

His head was pounding.  He tried shaking the cobwebs away, but it brought on more pain.  Moaning, he rolled onto his back and forced his eyes to part.  He could hear mumblings, but was unable to make anything out.  Groaning, he disciplined his body to sit up and look around him.  His eyes caught site of a flash of black hair before he was able to focus.  "Marguerite?"

"Yes, John, I'm here."

Roxton folded her into a tight embrace.  "Dear God, Marguerite, I was so worried about you."  He kissed the top of her head.  "What in the bloody hell happened to you?"

Marguerite smoothed her palm over his cheek.  "I had this overpowering urge to leave.  Somehow I knew where to go and I just left.  When I got here Hoshi, one of Klor's servants, confronted me.  Then, Klor used his power to intimidate me.  He later returned with Lillian and told me the most absurd story.  He really is mad."

"What did he tell you?"

Marguerite glanced over at Veronica.  "Veronica, please, come here.  You, too, George."  When the other two approached, Marguerite licked her lips and sighed heavily.  "Klor made some rather bold, crazy statements.  He said that my mother was a witch and my father a sorcerer.  He then told me that Veronica's mother was a witch and her a father a normal mortal."  She peered down at her hands.  "In fact, Veronica and I share the same mother."

Veronica gasped and leaned against Challenger for support.

Marguerite stared up at her presumably half-sister.  "He and his people were cast away by – for sake of argument – our mother many years ago.  He claims that the only way to break the bound is if someone from her bloodline undoes the spell.  That's why he wanted Lillian.  He knew neither Veronica nor I would ever help him.  Besides, we are older and it would take us longer to tap into our power.  Lillian, however, is young and vulnerable."

"Remarkable," Challenger muttered.  "If to assume that Klor is correct…this is astounding."

"So you're saying Klor won't harm Lilly," Roxton questioned hopefully.

"No, but he will kill us.  You and George will be easy targets.  He's afraid of Veronica and I.  He isn't sure just how developed our powers are.  In truth, I don't think he even knew we had the same mother until I was pregnant.  He never mentioned such a thing when I first encountered him.  He's edgy, I think.  I believe that's why he hasn't killed us yet."

"So, we've bought ourselves some time," Challenger voiced.  "If we can lead him to believe that you have tapped into more power than you have, we may stand a chance.  Lucky for us, they didn't take any of our satchels."  He opened his and withdrew odds and ends.  "Give me your bags.  I'll see what I can put together in way of…magic."

End Chapter Twenty-One

Thank you all for all the encouraging reviews.  I hope to only add a few chapters.  I've got an idea rolling around in my head for another story: one completely different from this one and _Trusting Danger_.  Yet, I don't want to start it until this is done.

By the way, I'll take suggestions on what Challenger can do to fool the sorcerers into thinking Veronica and Marguerite has heightened power.  What can the man of genius do with the simple things one can find in a backpack?  It's not like he could have packed an entire lab!  I'll give credit to whose ever idea I use.


	21. Rescue

A special thank you to **Taya7** and **Kat**.  They pointed out that maybe the threat to her baby would bring Marguerite's power out.  It's like when a child gets trapped under a car; the mother lifts it right up to rescue her child.  And you all know what?  I agree with them.

Twenty-Two

Rescue

Part One

"Blast, I need potash of alum," Challenger glanced up at the others.  "Or, chemically known as aluminum potassium sulfate."  He shook his head, waving his hand.  "Never mind about the name.  Yet, if I could get my hands on it, we could create crystals."

"Crystals," Marguerite piped up, intrigued with the idea of making crystals.  _If only we could make diamonds.  _"But how?"

"You pour hot water into a clean glass jar," he held up one of his specimen containers, "and stir in potash of alum.  The alum will dissolve and you'll be left with a saturated solution.  You wait a couple days then, drain the solution.  Presto!  You've got crystals.  See, when the alum dissolves, the particles are spread throughout the water.  The water evaporates, not leaving enough water to dissolve the rest of the alum.  In effect, the particles are forced back together to make larger crystals than they started out as.  We can even color them by…"

"We get it, Challenger."  Marguerite sighed and leaned against a wall, crossing her arms firmly against her chest.  "Yet, what will making crystals do?  That isn't showing awesome power…these are _sorcerers_.  They're not going to be amazed by simple magic tricks."

"Marguerite's right," Roxton said disheartened.  "We need something…grand and exciting.  Something that'll frighten Klor.  Make him think these two could destroy him.  Besides, we may not have two days to wait for your alum to dissolve."

"You're right," Challenger sighed, dropping the bags onto the sand and snorted when the dust misted up into his nose.  "I just don't know…give more time.  I'll think of something."

-----------

An hour ticked painfully away, but Challenger was still unable to come up with an illusion that would appear to make the women powerful.  Marguerite's dread slowly seeped into frustration and dripped dangerously towards fury.  She paced the length of the enclosed space, her teeth clenching every few minutes.  Roxton took up stride with her.  "It'll be ok, Marguerite."  He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around, shaking his hand off her and glared up at him.  "Maybe it won't!  Sorcerers who won't think twice about striking us dead if we attempt anything surround us!  Our daughter is trapped in the clutches of Klor who wants to use her as a tool!  We're stuck in here without any escape plan!  How will everything be all right?"

The door squeaked open.  All four prisoners sneered at the man who entered.  Klor smiled politely.  "It is time."  He snapped his fingers and guards rushed into the room, taking hold of them and knocking each of them out.

Part Two

She ached all over, but her senses were sending her a violent warning that something was terribly wrong.  Marguerite moaned as she dragged herself out of the darkness and cracked her lids apart.  She squinted from the blazing sun, but gradually adapted.  She sucked in her breath at the sight.  She was on a platform, tied by a thick twine and her neck in a noose.  She glanced to either side of her to see her friends in the same predicament, except for Roxton.  _Where is he!_

She searched him out, her eyes settling on his rigged form diagonal from her on an opposite platform.  Between the two platforms were hordes of people.  _Sorcerers_, she thought disdainfully before peering back up at Roxton.  He was strapped to a metal chair and was now quivering in pain.  Marguerite narrowed her eyes, glancing around until she saw Klor.  He was standing a yard or so away from the hunter, his stature solid and focused on his task.  "_Klor_!" she screeched, throwing off the sorcerer's concentration.  Roxton's body immediately slumped forward against his restraints.

Klor peered over at her casually then, continued his torment.  Marguerite's rage rose to dangerous peaks as she stared at Roxton's shuddering body.  She felt a tingle start in her hands and work its way down to her toes.  In the back of her mind, she could feel something stirring.

A woman strolled out from the crowd, carrying a bundle of blankets.  She positioned the bundle so that Roxton could see what she held.  Marguerite knew instantly what it was without seeing Roxton's stricken face.  _Lillian_.  Her eyes flashed to the woman, scorning her.  Marguerite's abhorrence rose beyond anything she'd ever felt before.  Her eyes flashed a brilliant green, her body heating from the inside out.

The woman gasped and staggered, dropping to her knees and allowing Lillian to roll out of her grasp.  Klor peered down at her oddly then, stared open-mouthed at Marguerite before stumbling onto his own knees.  The others, too, began to fall, gripping their heads with their hands and groaning.

Challenger and Veronica stared at the spectacle in awe.  Veronica glanced at Marguerite then over at Roxton.  _This is my chance._  She focused on the man across from her and imagined his ties.  _Concentrate._

Roxton, his binds loose, tumbled out of the chair and rolled onto the floor.  He lay there, still affected by the shock waves that Klor had sent through him.  Realizing he wasn't in direct danger, he steadily crawled to his weak feet and staggered off the platform, picking up Lillian and half-ran-half-wobbled toward the others.  He peered around him until his attention settled on Marguerite.  _My God._

She was stiffly poised, her expression deadly.  Yet it was her eyes that made him hesitate.  They were void of anything remotely resembling her.  Instead, they were a deep green and flooded with vile wrath that frightened him more than anything ever had before.  Tentatively, he made his way up the stairs and untied Challenger and Veronica.  He glanced at the jungle girl.  "Thanks."  Then over at Challenger: "George, what the hell is going on?"

"It seems she's found her power."

End Chapter Twenty-Two

I know it's not that breathtaking scene some of you may have expected, but I did my best!  Thank you so kindly for the wonderful reviews.  I think I'll be adding about one or two more chapters.


	22. Phantom

Chapter Twenty-Three

Phantom

Roxton handed Lillian to Veronica and tentatively raised his hands to touch Marguerite, but was terrified of stirring her.  He didn't know what her reaction would be if disturbed.  Terror lacing his hazel eyes, he tenderly cupped her cheek and murmured, "Marguerite?"

She jolted, her razor sharp eyes flashing at him and her jaw clenched tighter.  He could see nothing in her once radiate orbs except for smoldering loathing.  Roxton involuntarily stumbled back a step, his eyes saddening at the shell of the woman he had fallen in love with.  She was buried somewhere deep within this phantom of her.  "Marguerite," he whispered, his voice quivering.  "It's ok now.  We can go home."

She looked stiffly away, her expressionless features appearing haunting.  Roxton glanced at Challenger and Veronica.  Challenger sighed.  "I don't know, Roxton.  We've never dealt with this before.  Yet, I'm sure there's a way to bring her back.  She just has to take control of her power."

"How?" Roxton snapped.  "Look at her!  She's a bloody zombie!"

Lillian began wailing and Veronica helplessly bounced the squalling infant.  The three adults jumped when Marguerite snapped forward, grabbing the little girl and narrowing her eyes at Veronica.  Veronica gasped.  Then she grabbed her head and collapsed to her knees, her eyes searching worriedly into Marguerite's.  "Stop…stop, Marguerite!"  She cried out, gripping her head harder.

Challenger stepped into the sorceress's line of vision.  "Enough, Marguerite.  Veronica wasn't hurting Lillian.  Lillian is safe.  We are all safe."

Marguerite blinked, her features slowly loosing and her eyes softening until they were their normal shade of hazel.  She glanced around her.  "Help," she whispered before crumbling.

End Chapter Twenty-Three

I know, I know…it's WAY TOO short, but I had to hurry up with this.  I had a different Chapter 23 already posted and wanted to replace it.  Sorry.  I promise the next chapter will be much longer. 


	23. Journey Home

Chapter Twenty-Four

Journey Home

Part One

Challenger, who was standing the closest to Marguerite, snatched Lillian from her mother's arms as Marguerite plummeted to the ground.  Roxton was instantly at her side, cradling her body in his arms.  "Marguerite," he whizzed.  "Marguerite, darling…" he peered up at the professor.  "What should we do, George?"

Veronica looked around.  "I don't know about you two, but I think we better get out of here before the sorcerers wake up."

Roxton gathered up Marguerite and carried her down the platform while Challenger, with Lillian, followed close behind.  Veronica held up the back of the line, her eyes scanning for trouble.  From the corner of her eye she saw someone stir.  She whirled around in time to see Klor crawl to his feet.  "Trouble!" she shouted to the others.

Challenger dashed as fast as he could from the square, his body covering Lillian.  He would die before he let anything happen to the little girl he loved no less than he would his own granddaughter.  He raced into the town, heading for the gates.

Roxton, torn between getting Marguerite to safety and seeking his revenge, hesitated, waiting for someone to make a move.  He glanced over at Veronica who screamed at him: "Get her out of her, Roxton!  She's vulnerable!  I'll take care of him!"  Feeling he didn't have much of choice, he sprinted off.

Veronica glared at the sorcerer.  "You shouldn't have endangered my friends, Klor."

"I never would have if your mother had not cast me away in the first place!"  A jolt of electricity flew from his hands and hit Veronica square in the chest, knocking her over.  "I will kill you, Veronica.  Then I will hunt down your friends and kill them.  Lillian will be mine!"

Veronica staggered to her feet, her eyes flashing with rage.  "My mother was right in banishing you here, Klor!  Now I will keep you here!"  She rushed forward, her mind focused on destroying him.  She lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground.  A wave of fire zapped from her hands into his shoulders and he screamed.

Veronica leapt to her feet, stunned by the act of power.  She watched him wither in agony, the fire consuming him from the inside until he went deathly still.  Still in shock, she hurriedly went to catch up with the others.

Part Two

Gently rocking his daughter, Roxton gazed at Lillian with open adoration.  He slowly wandered to where Marguerite lay against a tree and dropped to his derriere.  They had been traveling for four days, finally making it out of the desert, but the heiress had yet to revive.  Challenger checked her vitals every couple of hours, but reported no change.  It was as though she were only sleeping…trapped in her unconscious.

"Marguerite," he whispered, bouncing Lillian.  "You need to wake up, darling.  We are all getting tired of carrying you."

In the desert they had no choice but to take turns carrying Marguerite on their shoulders.  Yet, thankfully, now that they were back in the forest, Challenger had been able to make a stretcher out of branches, thick leafs, and vines.  Nevertheless, they were all anxious for Marguerite to wake up; no one more than Roxton who feared that he may have to raise their children on his own.

Part Three

They were only a day or so away from home and Marguerite hadn't so much as stirred.  Lillian was growing ever more fussy and Roxton was at his wit's ends.  He couldn't care for both Marguerite and his child and his failure was waning on his psyche.  Veronica volunteered to alternate the responsibilities with him.  Though he was grateful, he was still frustrated.  Why wouldn't Marguerite wake up?

Part Four

His spirits lifted as they took their last steps toward the tree house.  The elevator ride was a welcome routine that he had missed over the last weeks and he sighed with relief when they staggered into the kitchen.  Roxton had had to carry Marguerite up and he now placed her gently in her bed, wiping away the strands of hair that had fallen over her face.  He kissed her forehead before retreating.

Malone came out of his room, holding William protectively.  "Your back," he said with delight upon seeing his friends.  "I was really starting to worry about you."  He gladly handed William to Roxton.  "Your son missed you."

Roxton planted kisses all over the baby's hands and face.  "Hey, little lad.  I missed you while I was away, but we got your sister back."  He walked over to where Veronica was holding Lillian and took his daughter tenderly in his other arm.  "See, now you have to share that crib again, Will."

"Not really," Malone piped up.  "I took the liberty of building another one.  It doesn't have designs carved on it, but it'll do."

Roxton peered up at the young journalist, appreciation shining through his eyes.  "Thank you, Malone."

Part Five

Marguerite could feel the presence of something powerful straining to gain control, but she refused to let it have her body.  This shell was hers and nothing was going to use her as a host.  Yet, she was tied.  Drowning.  Falling.  Imprisoned.  She struggled to free herself of her bounds.  She struggled to swim to the surface.  She struggled to grab onto something that would stop her plummet.  She struggled against what held her a hostage in her body.  She struggled to survive.

End Chapter Twenty-Four

Ok, ok, it's not THAT much longer than Chapter Twenty-Three, but I'm doing the best I can.  Thank you for the kind reviews.  I'll try and get this thing wrapped up shortly.


	24. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty-Five

Epilogue

As though it never happened, Marguerite awoke from her coma with her usual air of negativity and prestige.  Challenger was perplexed by her sudden great health and she constantly caught him examining her peculiarly.  Her children basked in the attention she lavished on them, thrilled to be in the familiar warmth of their mother.  Roxton was so ecstatic that he proposed on the spot.

Yet, she wasn't as well as she led them to believe.  More and more frequently, her power had begun to strike without warning.  And she could never block it on her own.  It left her with a headache and a strange sense of her conscious being shoved aside.  It frightened her.

Marguerite now lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling remembering how she struggled to gain reign over her body.  She feared the power she held within because it seemed to have a soul of its own.  She recalled her attack on Veronica and felt ashamed, but she honestly hadn't been in control of her power.  She worried that she may access her power one day and not be able to lock it back up.  Would she harm those around her?  Did she want to take that risk?

Marguerite crawled out of bed and slithered into the twins' room where they slept peacefully in their separate cribs.  She gazed at them lovingly, tears springing to her eyes.  "My darlings," she whispered.  She bent down, kissing William on his downy head and smoothing out his nightgown.  "My dear sweet boy."  She then wandered over to Lillian's crib and did the same.  "My beautiful little girl."

She stood for an hour in their doorway before shuffling out of their room and right into the arms of Roxton.  She gasped.  "John, what are you doing up?  Why are you just standing here?"

"You woke me when you left.  Marguerite, is everything all right?"

She felt a mild tugging at the back of her mind and her skin began to tingle.  _Not now_, she pleaded.  "Yes, John, everything's fine.  I was only checking on the babies."  She swept passed him and into their bedroom, hiding away her tears in the dark.

End Epilogue

I know it's a short ending, but it's all you're getting!!!  HAHAHAHA!!!  Ok, ok, I just didn't have the patience in me to make a long ending.  But I like it because it doesn't give proper closure.  Will she gain control of her power?  Will her power ever hurt anyone?  How will William and Lilly be affecting?  Who the bloody hell knows!


End file.
